The present invention relates to a device for writing in a shower or the like. More particularly it relates to such a writing device which has a support and a plurality of sheets arranged in a stack.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They possess some disadvantages, namely that they cannot be used in condition of a water flow for example in a shower, since the sheets are not water-resistant, water can penetrate between the sheet and cause the growth of bacterial organisms, they are inconvenient to handle by a user in the above-mentioned condition. It is therefore believed to be clear that the device of the known type can be improved to eliminate the above specified disadvantages.